An artist's solitude
by HiragoSeika
Summary: Sasori sits alone on a ledge near the Akatsuki hideout, pondering over what the essence of art is and whether he went down the right path that would grant him the happiness and eternal beauty he so sought after. Deidara finds and joins him and together, they delve deeply into what art truly is, in every aspect of the word.


The paradox of the moon is mimetic of a shy companion; he listens, but never tells you what you wish to hear in verbal expressions.

Only through a seemingly perpetual aura, does he speak.

''And yet, you won't last forever either, won't you?'' Spoke the redhead to the glowing sphere up in the sky. He had always been wondering, was this truly the path his heart had guided him towards? Even puppet bodies decay over time, after all. Immortality, was that really his desire? During his life, only the man known as ''Hidan'' carried that trait, and while this seemingly exceeded the glamour of his fake youth and the cold touch of his wooden body, it also carried a primal fear that even the puppet-master could not express through words alone.

Ambient noises were drowned out by his wandering mind, a miracle, considering his body lacked a brain. As a direct result, the young man approaching him went unnoticed until his lips moved, addressing the Suna-rogue.

''Danna, your body looks like a mess,'' grunted the boisterous blonde, finding himself staring at Sasori's true puppet body, which was clearly in need of some maintenance. ''That's unlike you, to neglect yourself like that, yeah.''

Dull eyes of recognition faced Deidara after Sasori's head made a 180º spin. Deidara had seen it so often, it no longer caught him off guard.

''Sit, brat. The night is young, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, something only live flesh can divulge.''

The Iwa blonde frowned, clearly surprised. 'Danna' wasn't one to speak openly or reveal what that container with his heart truly instigated in his being at times. Suddenly, Sasori began speaking, resulting in Deidara's gasps of unbelief.

''Eternal beauty... A body that never rots nor dies. To me it has always been the core of my existence, that which allows me to consciously exists. Yet, I can't stop wondering whether or I have lost my touch over the years when I see you, a young man of flesh and blood who seemingly has found everlasting pleasure in an instantaneous explosion. I can't fathom it, why wouldn't you

want your art to last forever? You'd be repeating the same slavery over and over, for the sake of little enjoyment. It must hamper your motivation to move on,'' mused the autonomous puppet in a monotone voice.

''Hey, you don't understand,'' sighed Deidara, his face revealing a mix of irritation and concern, ''my art is a blast for that precise moment of infinity, all concealed in a few seconds, yeah!''

Sasori frowned, clearly not impressed by his kohai's punch line; one he had heard countless of times.

''Tch, art gets dull and boring when it lasts 'forever','' explained the young blonde, forming a small bird and throwing it into the distance, before showing off his signature hand-seal.

''Katsu!'' Shouted Deidara, resulting in a small explosion originating from the clay creature, ''see that? That's art! You only barely noticed it, yet the splendor got etched into your mind, yeah. That's it, Danna! That's art, you want more, yet the few seconds of pleasure are never enough. It keeps me lusting for more!''

The passion residing in those gleaming eyes was certainly reminiscent of this very moon Sasori had been staring at for well over an hour, yet it didn't faze him.

Sasori did not care, nor did he want to hear about momentary explosions and evanescent pleasure.

''Still not convinced?'' Questioned Deidara, noticing the dull expression on his senpai's face being stuck in its state of unhappiness, ''you've been lecturing me on

the importance of continuity within every work of art, and yet you seem to be doubting your own ways now! Look at you, you are not yourself tonight, yeah. Just spill the beans already... What happened? I will listen, for once, yeah...'' Grunted Deidara, realizing that his impetuous nature wasn't suited for a lengthy discussion, and yet, it was unavoidable this time. As much as he hated Sasori's calm and overbearing nature, he could not help but care deep down for the man whose art made a sharp contrast with his.

''Infinity, everlasting... What lasts forever, wasn't it? A sensation of pleasure that never ends, even my puppets can't grant me this. I look at them, covet them and realize they will come to outlive

everyone around me. The people I've killed disappeared, leaving a work of art in their wake for me to cultivate, resulting in eternity, immortality of the vessel...''

''Tch...'' grunted Deidara once more, ''stop blabbering and just get to the point already, yeah!''

''I hate to make people wait, but tonight it can't be helped. Fine, have it your way,'' noted Sasori in what could mostly be described as a sigh. The sigh when one realizes the disclosure of certain, personal information can no longer be avoided.

''Even my puppets, I must constantly work on them, create new ones, just to find pleasure. Admitting it disgusts me, but in a sense it is almost like the work you conceive and label as art. You brat, you've been looking for infinity just as hard as I am, haven't you?'' Questioned Sasori.

Deidara swallowed a lump that instantly formed upon hearing this. Was this what connected them? That one word? Infinity? No, it couldn't be- yes, it was.

''Y-yes, danna... If there was one reason for making these creations of mine disappear within seconds, it would be the memory of something one only comes to see rarely. It... sticks. The ability to gaze at something whenever we desire to makes art lose its shine, yeah. Big or small, easily crafted or a product of endless profession; it must all detonate to etch a unique memory in my brain. I can see them, yeah. Every explosion. And yet,'' by now a faint blush made his cheeks its territory, cutting through his speech. The eyes of the lonely puppet master finally began to fill themselves with luster, quite the feat for someone without organic eyeballs.

''You'd love for your art to last a bit longer, don't you? Isn't that why you keep on making those figurines? To create so many small memories that they overlap and become an everlasting explosion in your head?'' Assumed Sasori, eyeing his partner intently.

''M-maybe, yeah,'' responded Deidara, his hand being close to that of Sasori by chance, ''hey... Danna, no art is infinite, isn't it?''

''I think so... Maybe not even my puppets, even though the idea of me seeing them live through the ages, meeting new circumstances a mortal man could only dream of... thrills me.''

Deidara couldn't contain the weird feeling in his stomach anymore. What was this? That burning sensation raging through his stomach. The connection of a bond forged between him and Sasori?

He'd like to think so, even though he had always denied it. In a sudden moment of bravery, Deidara seized Sasori's hand and looked at him with a look showing off his eagerness to state the impromptu thought that had resulted from this conversation.

''We are so different... Yet we're rather similar, aren't we? Yeah, we are. You mentioned the word infinity... What we both have been looking for, yeah. Its definition is different for everyone, isn't it? That's why I seek momentary explosions and you craft eternal vessels, yeah.''

Sasori now smirked, holding Deidara's hand tightly while slowly tugging it, indicating a desire that had been building ever since they started talking, a desire to be close together.

''I wonder, is there a way to unite two artistic expressions so different, yet attempting to reach the same state of the infinite?'' inquired the redhead, his eyes locking the younger blonde's in an unbreakable daze. Deidara's hand was so warm, warm enough for the chakra flowing through Sasori's wooden hand to pick up its essence, allowing it to course through his body, resulting in a profound warmth budding in the only organic part left in his body, and

suddenly, Sasori realized exactly why he kept this part of him alive. Not just for the chakra supply, but for the... The... Infinity he had been lusting for? Was that young man in front of him... His key to a feeling so eternal that not even the most sturdy craft of puppetry could replace it?

The light in Sasori's eyes changed and suddenly he brought his face close to Deidara's, his warm breath touching the cold lips of his partner.

''Stupid brat, delving so deep into this container of mine. Did I ever ask you to do this? How insolent.'' Chastised Sasori the young man in front of him, the latter whom blushed, immediately attempting to explain himself.

''No, it's not like that, yeah! I-I... Just want... Danna... You are... Yeah...''

Sasori spoke no word as he seized the body of his partner, locking lips, exchanging the humid vapor present in their breath, their tongues finding solace in each other's embrace. Just what was this feeling? Taking a moment to look his brat in the eye, Sasori had never felt so alive. Deidara was red all over, but way too mesmerized to stop.

''Danna, I want you, yeah! Don't... Ever leave me... and fix up that body of yours, yeah.''

''Yes, brat, I'll do that... After we overcome infinity,'' he spoke softly.

Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori grabbed the collar of his cloak, licking the surface of his pale neck. As if his tongue met with the sweetest of ice cream on a hot, summer afternoon. Following its godly shape, the redhead kissed Deidara's collarbones, pulling up

the latter's shirt immediately to touch that lovely stomach with his lips.

''Danna... Yeah... That's it.''

''Mhm, stupid brat, stay silent,'' teased Sasori.

''Get rid... Haah... of your cloak already!'' Shouted Deidara in desperation of the lust he was now about to seize. Drifting in the wind before landing behind them was Sasori's cloak, only momentarily blocking the light of the moon, the latter whom was contently watching the two

profess their undying loyalty to each other through the most intimate way to express a bond.

The blonde pressed his right hand against the container of Sasori's most treasured possession and Deidara's greatest treasure, allowing the tongue on his hand to slowly massage it.

''Aaahhhh...!'' Moaned Sasori in ecstasy, furiously pressing his lips to Deidara's once more, not wishing to ever let go. They wrestled, each not wishing to be inferior to each other's passion. Deidara kept Sasori's heart beating with soft, rhythmic strokes of his tongue, saliva dripping from the container's exterior... If only he could get inside. Sasori's hand disappeared under Deidara's shirt, memorizing every muscle, curve and shape of his wonderfully soft body.

This was their night, and it was one of imprudence, where no restrictions or inhibitions existed. Two pairs of blue pants disappeared within the shadows as two shadows went at it.

And as their lower parts truly interlocked, two simultaneous moans united the night with this unforgettable moment of soaking-hot bonding.

To love meant accepting each other's differences and focusing on the similarities that were there. Deep down they were the same, and this hadn't gone unnoticed to the two of them.

''You truly are like an explosion, Danna... But you may last for an eternity if you wish, yeah.''

''Stupid brat, leave and come back, keep me lusting for me, allow me to want more...''

And they embraced each other as exhaustion took over after a long night and in that moment, they became infinite, existing in a place where time and space did not. A moment so wonderful, that it seemed to end in an instant, yet left an everlasting mark in their memories.

On that night, Sasori and Deidara found out what infinity truly meant... Together.


End file.
